brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Cam Eron14
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 15:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) |} Hi, I believe so. I think someone created that account solely as a spam bot, although I can't be sure of this. However, I don't think it's much of a stretch to say that we're dealing with an obvious vandal, so it's best to be on our guard in this incidence and therefore keep our eyes peeled. On a more positive note, I'm more or less free for the most part of this evening. What about you? --LEGOFan 17:21, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Custom I can add you, but what do you want to look like. Any specific head, body, legs, weapons, or accessories? hi hi, you might remember me, I'm on chat here sometimes. my wiki the ninjago serpentine wiki has a Christmas contest open until dec 23rd and I was wondering if you were interested. if you want to enter you must redesighn a ninjago set with serpentine to fit the xmas theme. it can be built physically or on digital desighner. here is the link to the info page. http://ninjago-serpentines.wikia.com/wiki/2015_Christmas_Contest if you would like to enter then you should send pics of your entry to me or legofan999 on the serpentines wiki. thanks lavertus (talk) 12:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) User:Lobster333 has been editing your custom. Did you give him permission? Also, a custom video game requires an infobox. Please add one, or I am afraid I will have to delete your custom. Deadline is 3 days. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 22:14, December 22, 2015 (UTC) No, I did not give him premission. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a fuss, but it did tick me off that he didn't ask first. User:Cam Eron14 You can create as many customs as you like. However, customs require legit infoboxes/images, or they will be deleted. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 02:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Also what do you mean by legit. Like a custome photo. Because if you need a custom photo ill ask Vesperal and he'll probs make one for me. Other than that I can make something up on the fly. User:Cam Eron14 For a custom videogame, you can use any image, as long as it is LEGO, doesn't have to be a custom minifigure. Custom minifigure, must have a picture of the custom minifigure. Sets must have a picture of a custom set. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) hi i am moncon a cool kid i will be your pal You can add custom minifigures as long as they are your custom. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 21:43, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. DLC I don't believe there's any specific way. I got it from luck really. You can read my blog about it hear: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ALEGOBennyBrick3/Doctor_Strange_and_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._LMA LB4 Custom Sure you can use those pictures such as Pollux. I assume you are referring to the Flash minifigures, and so yes you can use those images. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 02:04, June 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Hey! I'm sorry that your custom was vandalized. I know what that feels like. It happened so long ago, the admins didn't even notice it. For now, I blocked those users. If it happens again, I'll probably protect the page so only you and admins can edit it. Lightning Hawk Talk 23:58, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Avatar Hey! Thanks for the heads-up! I saw it but forgot to do something about it. The other admins and I are going to take care of it. Lightning Hawk Talk 00:10, September 17, 2019 (UTC)